Dean Wanted
by CanadaLover008764
Summary: Yellow Eyes plan is different. He wants Dean for his plan instead of Sam. Therefore, when John goes missing (being captured by a powerful vampire), Sam and Dean search for him. After failing to find him, Sam decides to stay with his girlfriend/wife Jessica. Dean goes off as the happy couple searches for a new place. Will Yellow-Eyes get Dean? Sadly DISCONTINED
1. The Past Makes Us Who We Are

**Hello guys! I realize I didn't explain what is happening very well. This is basically just a chapter on the past the way it is in the story. I just started watching Supernatural not that long ago, and I don't have the entire story yet. I have done some reading online of the next couple of seasons, but I don't want to ruin the entire thing for me.**

**This is my story's past. I have changed things up some, not a lot, but some. The basic storyline is still the same, but it is still different at the same time.**

**I hope you guys enjoy my story. I plan to throw in many (MANY) twists and such in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

Dean was born January 24, 1979. Sam was born May 2, 1983. The night that Sam turned six months old, their mother, Mary, was killed by a demon. She was checking up on her sons right before she went to bed. The infant, Sam was sound asleep, so she went to Dean's room across the hall. Unlike his younger brother, he was still awake. As she walked into the room, she saw a man standing over the bed that her son was in. The man turned around revealing bright yellow eyes. When she stepped closer to try to figure out who the man was, a mysterious force pinned her to the ceiling. She let out a scream right before the flames engulf her.

John, their dad, rushes into the bedroom right after the flames start. He tells Dean to go get his brother and get outside, quickly. He stays behind to try to save the woman he loves but fails to succeed. He rushes outside and makes sure that his boys are all right.

After about five years, John meets a hunter named Bobby. (AN: You should know who he is.) He soons learns about the supernatural world. Bobby and John become good friends and with this they have a place to stay, for a while. The men talk about their "business" most of the day, as far as Sam and Dean know, it's about their mom.

Once Bobby teaches John everything he knows (this is the start to the book we see later in the series) about the types of things that killed his wife. Deciding quickly, he starts teaching his boys how to shoot guns out in the forest. He sets up cans on a fence, and has them shoot them down. Dean sends the cans flying almost instantly, but Sam struggles to even pull the trigger. The poor boy was only five and a half years old. He shook badly whenever he held the gun, but the kick when he did pull the trigger was too much for his body.

Eventually, John took the gun away from the child realizing it wasn't his time to handle it quite yet. Dean had a wild grin on his face as he shot every single cylinder down from that fence. When he had knocked all of them down for the third time, they all finally went inside for a while. The next day was the exact same, and every day after until Dean was able to shoot them down without a problem.

A few weeks after, John decided to start hunting these supernatural things. Bobby had given him about half of his collection of hunting tools/weapons. They hit the road in a black pickup truck. Sam slept on the way, and Dean sat up front with his father. They talked a little about what John was starting to do. Dean seemed excited about this hunting his father speaked of. When Sam started to stir in the backseat, their conversation came to a sudden halt. The rest of the car trip was quiet except from the quiet pipe from Sam every now and then, "Daddy, are we there yet?" or "Daddy, I'm hungry."

John finally decided after the fifth "I'm hungry," from his son, to get some food. They stopped at a small restaurant in the town of Eureka, South Dakota. This is where he got the first hunt. He overheard some people talking about "weird feelings" and seeing things around town. After a while, he got up the nerve to join their conversation while his boys ate their burgers. They chatted for awhile and eventually, he got enough information to dig around a little. Turns out it was a vengeful spirit. From his notes, he remembered to salt and burn the bones of the body of said spirit. While doing all of this, he left Dean and Sam with a shotgun in a crappy hotel. After taking care of his first job (and feeling very proud of himself) he returned to his boys.

They left a few days later, Sam curious as to why his father had disappeared for a few days without returning. This happened time and time again, each time something different. Maybe he had encountered it before, but usually, it was something new. Every single time, he would buy a room for the two boys and stockpile it with cereal and a few canned goods. He kept telling Dean a few more things about his disappearances, but Sam was still too young to know about them.

Finally, a week or two after Sam turned seven, Dean was allowed to tell him more about the supernatural world. Of course, he started out small, explaining about what was happening and the basics. In a few months, while their father was out, Sam learned more and more about what was happening to his dad.

One night, (AN: I watched this episode not too long back. Hopefully they have either mentioned it in later seasons or you guys still remember it.) a shtriga (a vampiric witch) tried to suck the life force out of Dean who had fallen asleep in the bedroom of a motel while Sam was eating his supper. When Sam was finished eating, he went to wake up his brother to find the shtriga hovering above him. He pulled out the shotgun as quietly as possible from beside the door and shot at it. But, since he still needed to work on his aiming, he missed shooting slightly above it's head. Luckily, John came home within a few minutes and scared the witch away.

Not long after said events, Dean taught Sammy how to hunt better. John started bringing them home small gifts after that night for a few months. Usually, he would be gone no longer than a week. Once he was gone for over two when Dean was 14, and Sam was 10. The boys began to think that a hunt got the better of him for once. Sam wouldn't give up, "Daddy has to be alive. He HAS to!" When the man did finally come home, Sam laughed in Dean's face. Some part of him knew that their dad was alright. He did indeed return pretty beat up, both physically and mentally, but he didn't let the boys know it too much. What he had just done, he would never live to forget.

The boys eventually became old enough to accompany their father on his hunts. John made them fake ID's to help them get around in the needed situation. The boys turned out to be pretty good hunters as if it was in their blood. They kept getting better at helping their dad, but Sam decided he wanted to go off to college. He didn't want to hunt things his whole life. He wanted to sit down, live a life, and find love. John and him got into a heated argument, which didn't end well. But, in the end, Sammy got what he wanted and went to college to find what he was looking for.

Dean stuck by his father for a few years afterward, hunting things like usual. Eventually though, he decided too, to go off by himself. But, not for college or love, to get better at hunting. They ended up (before Sam left of course) all getting phones to call each other in case of a time of need. John let Dean go off because in a way, he was still hunting for the demon that killed the love of his life. To store his weapons and tools in, Dean got a black Impala from his dad. It was a '67 model, but boy was she pretty. Little did Dean know that later that Impala would become his baby.

**Short Sweet History of Dean's Life After This:**

Dean would occasionally work with his dad on a hunt. Most of the time he was with a woman. Of course, every single one of them was gorgeous. Each time was either a one night stand, or he would stay around for a week while on a hunt. John knew that he was doing this, but he didn't really care. He was just glad to have one of his sons helping him look for that demon. Dean was living the life really, fighting supernatural beings and having hot chicks under his arm every couple of nights. Until of course, John went missing. He said he was going after a vampire. Just one, not a nest. Usually, those kinds of hunts only took a few days. Not two weeks. He finally decided to hunt down Sammy. Hopefully he could help him find their missing father. If not, he would be alone, looking for one of the only two people that meant something to him.

**Well. Here is an explanation of the story. A prologue really. I hope this makes things a little more clear for you guys. If not, it will soon in the next few chapters.**

**If I don't post here soon (next few days) it's because I'm working on my Hetalia story. I'm really close to finishing it, but at the moment it is my main story. As soon as it is done, this will be my main. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Comments? Requests for the story? Questions about it? Anything at all? Please leave them in a review! I would love to know how you guys feel! Thanks!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	2. After The Woman In White

**Hello! This is my first Supernatural story. I hope you guys enjoy it! More to come soon! Please tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy! **

**Small Recap of First Episode Area**

Sam walked beside his brother, glad to have taken care of what they had gone after. Dean wanted to search for their father, John Winchester. He had gone missing a few days back. Dean was close to his father, but Sam, on the other hand, usually fought with him.

Jessica was waiting for Sam at their apartment. He was hoping to propose to her soon, if all went well between them. As of the moment, everything was fine. Dean and Sam were getting along like two peas in a pod.

Nothing could've been going smoother, until John disappeared and they got rid of the Woman in White. Dean was planning to continue searching for John and fight off supernatural activity. Every time he heard of something even slightly abnormal, he was going to chase after it.

**Present Day**

Sam came home to Jessica looking as beautiful as ever. He lifted her off her feet and kissed her passionately. Dean just stood in the background and shook his head, "Man, get a room." The usual snot nosed remark from him. Sam sat his soon-to-be wife down and shoved his brother. "My apartment, I can do what I want." Dean chuckled and shoved his brother away from him, into Jessica, who giggled.

Dean took a good look around Sams messy apartment, "Well I'm going to let you two lovebirds go play," he winked at Sam, "Don't get too wild now. I will be back when I find dad." His brother simply nodded and opened the door for him. They pull one another into a tight embrace before he left.

Sam turned towards his girlfriend seconds after his big brother left. Smirks between the two fill the room with warmth, "Where were we?" Jessica took quick strides across the room and started kissing along his neck.

~^~^~!~^~^~

Dean pulled into a motel slightly outside of town. His brother had left him alone inside of the supernatural world._ Nothing to worry about._ Dean got out of his black Impala and walked into the office of the motel. There was a young lady at the counter, black hair down to her shoulders and a girly smile. "Well, Hello gorgeous."

Her smile widens as she moves a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hello. Welcome to our motel. How long are you planning on staying?" He doesn't even know, but he sure wanted it to be a while with her running the place. He was Dean, he couldn't resist the ladies. She was smoking hot anyway. She runs her fingertips through her hair and looks at him longingly. He almost jump on the flirt train right then and there, but instead decides to hold back.

Giving her his best smile, "I'm going to be staying overnight. Any rooms available besides yours?" Making sure to throw in a wink, he thinks he wins her over. She giggles and throws back her hair. Her hand comes to rest on his shoulder. _This is going to be a good night._

**The Next Morning**

(Dean's P.o.V.)

A scream wakes me up. I bolt upright to see the girl from the night before plastered to the ceiling. There is droplets of blood on my forehead. _No.. Not again._ In an instant she catches on fire, just like mom did all those years back. I cry out, and rush outside. By the time I get outside, the building is ablaze. I immediately think about going to Sammy. He could help me. If no one else, he could.

I jump in my baby and drive back to his place. Sammy probably won't enjoy me bugging him twice in a less than a day, but this was important. The demon was back. I pull up to see him and Jess out on the front lawn, perfect. Except not, Sam gets down on one knee and Jessica squeals repeatedly, "Yes!" I still decide to tell him about it, but not till later that day, I was going to let him enjoy his engagement.

The engine sputters out as I pull out my phone. First thing I do is try Dad. Of course, I get his voice mail, "This John Winchester; if this is an emergency, call my son Dean. If this is Dean, leave a message." I let out a long sigh, debating mentally whether or not to leave a message.

"Dad, I was with this girl last night. The demon came back, killed her the exact same way it killed mom. I want to ask Sammy for help, but he.." I trail off as I look at my brother, being attacked by Jessica. A beeping in my ear takes me back to my phone, "You have come to the max time. Please try calling again later. Thank you." I snap the phone shut thinking of somebody else to call. It comes to me, Bobby.

"Hey, Dean. What do you want?"

"Bobby," I almost sigh with relief, "thank god you answered. The demon, the one that killed my mom."

"Woah. Dean, slow down. You are almost rambling, boy." I clench my teeth in realization. The demon was back, we had to kill it.

"The demon.. The one that killed my mom, it's back. I was going to ask Sammy for help, but he just got engaged to Jessica." This time I speak slowly as I watch Jessica repeatedly kiss my little brother. It really hits me hard now,_ Sammy is all grown up now. He doesn't need me to look after him._

"It's back?! Dean, listen to me carefully. Get your father, now! That demon is powerful, and you know it. Get off the phone with me and get your dad out there with you right this instint!" The phone is a good half a foot from my face, he is yelling at me so loud.

"Bobby, I tried. Dad has been missing for a while now. That's why I called you, I need your help." I hear him sigh, and I automatically know his answer. I shut my phone. _So much for that._ Already out of my baby, I decide to try to get through to Sammy. My hands submerge into my pockets of my leather jacket as I walk across the street. _Here goes nothing._

"Sammy!" I call out to him when I'm about half way across. His head snaps upward, turning towards me. Unless Jessica started to, dad and I were the only ones to call him Sammy. The look in his eyes tells me to back off, but this demon was way more important than the woman before him. "I need to talk to you, without her!" I jab a finger towards Jessica.

He turns toward her, kisses her cheek quickly and runs over to me. "What is so important that you have to bug me again, Dean?"

"It's the demon." His eyes go wide as he looks over his shoulder.

"Wait, the demon. Like the one that killed mom?" I just nod and wave my heads slightly in reply._ Duh._ "Dean," he lets out a heavy sigh, "I don't know why you came to me."

"Because you are one of the best hunters I know. Plus, dad is still missing. I figured, while we hunt for the demon, we could also search for dad. He shouldn't be too hard to find."

Sam looks at Jessica longingly, "I would.. But I can't leave Jess alone in this world. I don't want to tell her about what we used to do either." I shove him while his head is still over his shoulder.

"You are telling me you would rather stay with your girlfriend over killing the thing that ruined our lives?!" At this point, I'm screaming so loud people across the road could probably hear me. I didn't care though. My own brother was basically betraying me.

"You think I don't want to kill the thing that killed mom? Of course I do! I just don't want to leave Jessica alone. We may not come out of this alive, Dean." I punch him in the jaw making his head fly back. The first thing that hits my ears afterwards isn't the small crack from the impact, but Jessica's scream.

"Don't you ever give up! We can do this! At least help me until I find dad!" His eyes scream murder, yet he holds himself back. I take a step back just as he takes one forward.

His voice is a hiss, "Leave Dean and don't ever come back. Find dad, die, who cares! Just stay away from me and my pregna-" he clamps his jaw shut. _Somebody said something they didn't want to._ "Dean, just leave before you hurt somebody..."

A force drags my heart down and stabs it right to my stomach. My brother no longer wanted me, and he seemed to hate me. I go to wrap my arms around him in a tight embrace, but he walks away. I mutter under my breath as soon as he is out of earshot, "I love you Sammy... And I will come back for you..."

**So.. What do you think? Please tell me so I can continue this story! I would love any and all support!**

**Thanks for reading! Comments/Questions/Requests are always welcome!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	3. Vampire Queen Tiffany

**Me: Hello guys! I hope you are okay with my minor changes. I don't think it's quite an AU because I just switched things. If you want to call it an AU, maybe it is. Please tell me what you think!**

**Sam: Why did you make me stay behind? You know that Dean is going to need my help later!**

**Me: Shut up! *Hits with Season 2 case of Supernatural* It was necessary for the story!**

**Sam: *Sighs and rubs head* Enjoy!**

(John's P.o.V.)

I awoke in a small cage hanging from the ceiling. The place reeks of blood and fear. Soft whimpers come from every direction. The vampire that I had been hunting was stronger than any I had ever met. I shrank back inside my cage and tried to get a good look around.

There were other cages laid out across the floor. Most of them had humans in it, probably regular people with normal lives. They all looked terrified, some whimpering madly while others cried. A glance around the ceiling showed that my cage was the only one suspended.

That vamp that I that tracked to this place, she captured me. We fought each other for a while. Eventually, she managed to sink her teeth into his arm. With it, she sucked enough blood to make me weak. At some point I must have passed out.

I see the vampire walk through the rows upon rows of cages. A girl in one cage decides to yell at her. She has long dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She must have been around the age of 15, but for this time of the year, she was pale. Those eyes burned hatred for the woman in front of her though, pure hatred. "You can go to hell, bitch! You have no right to put me in a fucking cage!"

The vampire before her smiled at the helpless girl before her, "Sweetie I have every right to put you in a cage. You," she pointed at the girl that was now thrashing around in the cage, "we're almost as strong as the hunter. You know, the one chained to the ceiling? He fought pretty hard, but he couldn't take me down either."

At this the 15 year old spat at the woman's feet, "As I said, go to hell and burn there!" _Jeez, this girl sure is pissed off._ The vampire just throws her head back and chuckles. Then she continues toward me as the girl screams at her.

Her voice is song songy when she speaks again, "Oh, John? Are you enjoying your stay up there?" I stay quiet to make sure I don't tick her off. "Is that a yes? You do know why I put you up there right?"

"To make sure I don't escape, correct?" I growl keeping my eyes on the thrashing teenager.

"Yes, Johnny. I can't have my best catch escaping on me." Suddenly the cage begins to lower and I yelp in surprise by accident. The vampire giggles when we come face to face. Her hand is on a lever which she must have used to raise and lower me. "Just so you know, my name is Tiffany, but you can call me Tiff."

"Tiffany, you want me here because...?" I squeeze the bars tightly and try hard not to show the small dazzle of fear in my soul.

"You are a hunter, my dear, and besides, you tried to kill me. That girl back there," she shoots her thumb over her shoulder, "Tracy, she put up quite the fight. She could be a hunter, that's how much she fought. She's a natural." My eyes look over Tracy. Her fingers are wrapped around the bars in front of her and rattling the cage. "Oh don't worry, she isn't getting out anytime soon. Neither are you." She chuckles obnoxiously and leaves.

My eyes dart around the rows of cages, but I can't stop looking at the girl crazy for revenge. What was her name again? "Tracy, you shouldn't do that, you will hurt your fingers. Trust me, those will be useful when we get out."

"I'm getting out soon. That bitch can't hold me in here forever!" She slams her body against the side of the cage and looks at me, "She left your cage down. I don't think she meant to."

"Maybe not. Let's think of a plan out of here."

(Dean's P.o.V.)

I had been on the road for three days now. Dad was still missing, and I was missing Sammy terribly. I didn't know where else to look but in the area of the vampire that my father was hunting.

I called him for what must have been the fifth time today, "This is John Winchester; if this is an emergency, call my son Dean. If this is Dean, leave a message." I shake my head. As many times as I had called him, I was beginning to memorize the answering machine.

"Dad. You need to answer your god damn phone! I need to find you! The demon is back! Fucking call me!" I throw the phone on the passenger seat and scream._ I have to find my father. He can't be in too much trouble right?_

(Sammy's P.o.V.)

Jessica sits on the bed looking tired, "Baby. I want to go to bed please." I had been looking for a new place for hours. With the baby on its way, and us getting married, we needed a place better than a crappy old apartment. She comes over and sits on my lap then wraps her arms around my neck. "Come to bed, Sam. I'm tired."

"Jessica, honey, we need a new place and you know it. The sooner we get it, the better." I yawn and try to continue looking. She shuts the laptop on me. "Hey, as soon as I find something, we can go to bed." She shakes her head and pulls me towards the bed.

"I'm going to bed, but if you don't follow suit, I might leave you."

"You're joking. You've said that before." I kiss her forehead, and lay next to her. She snuggles into my arms while I hold her. "Goodnight Jess. I love you." She must have already been half asleep because I don't get an answer._ Tomorrow I have to find us an apartment._

(John's P.o.V.)

I finally got out of the cage after what seemed like forever of banging the stupid thing against the steel bars around the hole that I was hanging above. Tracy was getting people to bang against their cages, trying to get them open while I got mine. When I pulled myself up and out of my cage, she had motivated a few people, but not many. They were working hard at their cages. I searched the ground until I found a small bone from one of the people she must have killed.

I scraped it against the steel bars and along the floor until it was sharp enough to pick a lock. Rushing over to Tracy's cage, I unlock her and the others who had started working on their cages. I tried to help the others, but they just whimpered and shook their heads madly. It was just me, Tracy, and a few people that had worked for freedom.

We jog up the steps quietly, but quickly. When we got to the top, Tracy stood in front of me and we discussed the plan. We were going to creep through wherever as a group, and if we made it out safety without her seeing us, we would flee. If she caught us, we would fight, also as a group. I was to go around looking for something to decapitate her with, a knife or a shovel, just anything that could possibly knock her head off.

Tracy carefully opened the door and glanced around. She pointed at the window making me glance towards it. It was light out, so she was most likely sleeping. We slowly emerged from the basement (we took a guess in saying where we were) and walked out into room. There was torture weapons and tools all around the room. This made it easy for me to pick up a machete. A quick swipe across the teeth tells me it has been sharpened recently. We walked around the room hoping to find something, more like someone. The house was quiet, but it must have been big. We walked through room after room after room finding no exits. A growl from behind made us stop. Turning around revealed the last thing we wanted to see, Tiff.

"Hello darlings. Do you seriously think you would escape that easily? I knew you would do that John. I left the cage down for a reason and the machete. You fall right into a trap so easily. Now, I must kill you all for being so stupid."

"Oh really? Bring it on, bitch!" Tracy starts screaming as soon as Tiff is done talking, starting a fight. Tiffany's fangs slide right over her regular ones with ease. She hisses and goes in for the kill starting with Tracy.

She screams and jumps to the side hoping to confuse the monster in front of her. Tiff saw it coming and jumped with her, making the two go around in circles._ Idiot..._ When Tiff's back was to me and all the other humans were lost in awe of what was happening before them, I took that swing at her head. Either she didn't see it coming or she was that angry at Tracy so much that she just didn't care anymore. The blade went right through her neck and the head fell to the floor. I whistled and murmured, "Done and done."

The humans looked shocked while Tracy hollered for glee. "That was AWESOME! Why didn't you let me do that?" I just shook my head and laughed.

"Now let's get out of here, shall we?"

**Me: Well.. That went well if I do say so, right Dean?**

**Dean: Why don't you let me find my father?**

**Me: Just like I told Sam, it's necessary! Don't forget about Tracy?**

**Dean: Who?**

**Me: Oh you will find out soon enough.**

**Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed my latest chapter. It took me a couple of days to write because I'm working now and my dog started acting weird.**

**More to come soon! My Hetalia story is almost done, so I should be updating this more and more. Please review! I would love to know what you guys are thinking! Questions and everything else are always welcome!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	4. Escape!

**Me: Hey guys! This is now my main story now!**

**John: I just want to go on a hunt. Jeez.. Let me go on a hunt...**

**Me: Shh! *Hits with season three case of Supernatural* Don't ruin the chappie for them!**

**Dean: I thought this story was about me? What happened to that?**

**Me: You are the main character and this story is about you. Now just calm your tits, and let me write the chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story as it continues. I plan to throw many different things out there. John got away too easy last chapter didn't he?**

**Enjoy!**

(John's P.o.V.)

The humans began to panic shortly after I cut Tiffany's head off. Tracy and I tried to calm them down, but they wouldn't listen. After about fifteen minutes of listening to their complaints I broke down and told them, "Just calm down, alright?! Don't try to say I'm lying when I say this because I'm sure you all saw her drink blood at some point or another, but Tiffany," I lightly kick her dead body, "she was a vampire." They all gasp and start talking among themselves. Tracy simply nods in agreement.

A guy with short shaggy fire engine red hair speaks up, "Vampires don't exist. Everybody knows that. You should know that. Unless of course.." He trails off and stares at me like I'm crazy. "Unless you are insane."

I simply shake my head, "The only way to take care of a vampire is to behead it. Do you want proof that she is one?" The man starts to shake his head, but everyone around him are nodding. I lean down and place my fingers on her lips. Taking one last glance around the humans confirms that they still want me to show them. I ease her mouth open slowly and then press gently above the small holes in her gums. Long, sharp vampire teeth slide over her human ones. I hear the people behind me gasp and Tracy whoop, "Awesome!"

I take my hands away, and her teeth slowly slide back into place. When I turn to the people behind me, they look terrified. The man speaks up, "You mean... That vampires are actually real?" I nod quickly as Tracy smiles like an idiot.

"Man, did you not see her teeth?" Tracy drops down next to the head and tries to get the teeth to come back out.

The man looks at the people around him, "I don't know about you guys... But, I'm going back to my cage. I felt safer down there." The others around him nod. It doesn't take them too long before they are descending back downstairs. Now it was just Tracy and me.

She looks at me, and to be honest, I was surprised she was able to take her eyes off the head. "Where to now, boss?"

I shrug and look around the room, "We should look around for anymore vampires. She probably has a mate somewhere in this house. If we don't find anyone, we will leave this place."

She nods quickly, "Sounds good!" I take a look around the room until I find something to behead things with. My eyes land on shovel, and I run over to it.

"You may need this later."

(Dean's P.o.V.)

I pull into the town of Charlotte, North Carolina. Having already mapped it out, I headed towards a cafe' in the middle of town. The streets were alive with people. The traffic was heavy. My fingers tapped the steering wheel as I waited for the car ahead of me to move. When I start rolling down the window to yell at the person, the car jerks suddenly and rushes around the corner. I sigh and grip the wheel as I speed off.

In a few minutes I'm sitting outside of the cafe' looking in. The bright neon sign reads, "Cindy's West Side Cafe'!" In smaller letters underneath, "Welcome Friends!" Letting out a short sigh, I get out of my baby. I walk inside to find eyes glaring in my direction. The waitress stops in front of me on the way to another customer and tells me that they do that with everyone. I just nod and join two guys at the bar.

I decide to strike up a conversation leading to finding where my father was, "Hello gentlemen." They growl in return as a woman comes out of the kitchen.

"Howdy, darling. What can I get you today?" She gives me a smile showing off yellow-orange teeth. Her hair was a natural red color twisted up into a bun. She wore an apron over a red plaid t- shirt. She was a potato of a woman, but on the bright side, she was really sweet. I tell her that I just want a cheeseburger and fries.

I try again with the two men, "How you guys doing today?"

Daggers get sent my way as they reply, "Boy, what are you trying to do?"

I shrug, "I need some information. A friend of mine told me to come in here and ask you two fellas."

They exchange glances, "Fellas? Fellas? What fucking right do you have to call us fellas?!" The man closest to me stands up, giving me a good look at him. He had a grey, shaggy beard with hardly any air on his head. His eyes were a darker blue but held fire deep within. He wore torn up jeans and a jean jacket. Pointed black shoes stuck out under the legs of his pants.

I held up my hands, "I'm just trying to make some friendly conversation. While we are on the topic, I'm looking for some friends of mine. They live here. They had been saying something about people disappearing and when I tried to get a hold of them, they disappeared too."

Shaggy looks at his friend behind him, who shrugs. He sits back down on his bar stool slowly and when he speaks again, his voice is barely above a whisper, "This is what I know on the disappearances."

(Tracy's P.o.V.)

John stands in front of the last bedroom, armed. We had visited all eight rooms of the house and found nothing so far. This was the last room that we had not checked yet, and if nobody was in it, we were basically home free. The hunter in front of me nods in my direction, giving me a warning. He mouths, "Three... Two... One!" Next thing I know, the door slams against the wall and John rushes inside of the room. When I run in after him, a look around the room reveals that nothing was in the room.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, "At least we are free for now."

John looks at me, tell you what, this man was fearless, "I don't think we are quite out of the woods yet." He takes another swipe around the room, finds nothing, and takes off towards the way we came. Before too long we are back at the entrance to the basement.

I speak up as he opens the door, "What are we doing?

"Checking to see if any of the regular's want to come with us." I shake my head as we began the descent down the stairs. Somewhere in the back of my mind, there was a voice yelling at me not to go down there. Yet, I still follow the man down the steps to the nightmare below. I regret every step, and when we reach the bottom, it takes every fiber of being not to run back up the stairs. John looks around the rows of cages and stops dead in his tracks when he finds that had been free had locked themselves back inside their prisons.

He looks over his shoulder at me, "I need your help motivating them. Hopefully some of them will join us." I nod and turn towards the cages. Raising my arms, I start yelling at the people in the cages. I give them words of encouragement and promises of better lives, but they sit in their cages and refuse to leave. John is working at the other end of the room, but at some point, he gives up too. He comes over to me and spots the man who spoke to us earlier. "You," he pointed to the man with the red hair, "did you say something to the rest of them to scare them?"

He tips his head back and laughs, "Of course I told them! Was I not suppose to?" The look in his eyes is pure hatred with a glimmer of fear. The fear is replaced by hope when John leans in.

John just glares at the man and hisses under his breath, "You scared them half to death. I hope you know that, man." He turns to me, "Let's go, Tracy. We got to get out of here." I nod as he turns around and rushes up the stairs. In a few minutes, we are ready to leave. We no more than take a few feet out of the house and we hear a growl. Soon after it amplifies. John groans loudly and turns around. I do the same.

Standing before us are two women and three men. The stood a man and woman in back, same for another set, and another man in front. The leader of the pack spoke up first, "Nice try escaping, but," he clicks his tongue as his fangs slide over his pearly whites, "you aren't getting out of here anytime soon, Johnny boy!" With the last word, he attacked.

**John: I hate you...**

**Me: I can't let you escape too easily now can I?**

**Dean: Where are you keep my father at?**

**Me: Shut up! I'm watching you kick ass! Shh! *Watches an Episode of Supernatural while I write***

**Anyway, I'm sorry about the late chapter. I was away from the computer and I really didn't have much time to write this last week. I hope you guys can forgive me. **

**I would love to see what you guys are thinking! All comments, questions, and requests are always welcome! Thank you guys!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	5. Demons

**Hello you guys! I'm sorry that it has been a while since I last updated. I've been debating whether or not to continue this story really. I will for now, but if I don't get some support on it, I'm going to discontinue it.**

**Plus, my dad just had surgery and with it I have to help take care of him. I will update as much as possible. Thanks to those who have followed/favorited. Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Sam's P.o.V.)

Sam sat up in bed. He reached over and gently shook his fiancée's shoulder. "Jess, wake up. We have that appointment for the apartment today." She moaned and looked up at him. "Come on, baby. You need to get up."

"Give me five more minutes." At this, Sam leaned down and kissed her. She groaned and sat up in bed. "You should have gave me more time." Suddenly, her eyes turned a pale yellow color.

"It's you.. What have you done to Jessica?!" Sam had trouble restraining himself to attack the demon possessing his future wife. The demon just chuckled in his face. "Get out of Jessica now!" Sam couldn't resist slapping it across the face.

"Hold on, Sammy. You hit her, not me." He blinks again, bringing back Jessica's blue/green eyes. "You should have went with your brother."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. "What did you do to Dean?"

"Calm down, Sammy boy. I haven't done anything to him yet. At least if you would have gone with him, he wouldn't have to be saved by little old me." It's voice held amusement.

"Don't do anything to him!" Sam couldn't resist anymore. He threw himself on it and started punching the demon in the face. Eventually, he calmed down enough to stop.

It chuckled, "You know you are hurting your girl. Sammy, why didn't you go with your bother?"

"I love Jessica. I didn't want her to get sucked into what we do. That stupid supernatural world!" His words held venom within them.

The demon just shakes his head, "Well, your brother will suffer. You don't know his fate." At that, the demon left Jessica's body. Little did he know, he left Sam Winchester terrified and wanting to find his brother.

(Dean's P.o.V.)

A call made me rise from a deep sleep. ACDC's "Highway To Hell" told me that it was Sam calling. I groaned and picked up the phone. "Sammy! What do you want?" I tried to keep how drowsy I was out of my voice.

"Where are you? The.. demon, you know, the one that killed mom.. It possessed Jessica this morning. Told me that you would suffer. Now, where are you?" Sam's voice carried fear. He sounded terrified really.

"I'm in Charlotte, North Carolina. Dad is here, and I believe he has been captured by something. I could use your help. I'm heading outside of town, two miles to the west. There is an old house out there. Meet me there if you want to help me." I shut the phone quickly, and I head out towards my destination.

***'*'***

I'm sitting outside of the house in my Impala. Hours have past, no show of Sam. If two more hours flew by, I was going to go in and give my brother a beat down. Not literally, but I was quite pissed off.

Trees surrounded the house, so I couldn't get a good look at the house itself. There was slight moment in the trees. Something about that made me want to rush in after my dad. Yet, I somehow knew Sammy wouldn't disappoint me.

It wasn't even half an hour later when a shitty tan Grand Prix came into view. A good look through the windshield tells me that it is indeed my brother. But, for some reason unknown to me, Jessica was with him. I growled under my breathe, 'Stay calm, you.' When I got myself cooled down, I stepped out of the car. The younger Winchester was already half way to me. "Sammy! I'm glad you came!" He embraces me full on, and I can't help but peek over his shoulder. Jessica was leaning against the car, glaring at me.

"Well, it is about dad right?" His eyes still screamed fear.

"Yeah. You weren't too thrilled about saving him earlier in the week. Are you sure that this is about dad and not what the demon told you?"

He dips his head, "I don't want you hurt, Dee." At this, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around the kid once more. "I love you, man."

I smile slightly, "Love you too, brother." It didn't take us too long to form a plan to rescue our father. We were going to sneak through the woods up to the house. Once we made sure the coast was clear, we would approach and try to gain entry. If we could, we were going to search the place thoroughly for John Winchester.

When Jessica finally came closer, I got a good look at her face. The sides were beat up, bruised. I whistled and mumbled to Sam, "What happened to her?"

"The demon.. I got angry." He dipped his head, upset with what he had done to his fiancé.

"Angry? Looks like you wanted that pretty little face of hers to disappear." I couldn't help chuckling. He had lost his temper so easy. Sam sighed and looked solemnly at Jessica.

"Let's go get dad, okay? I'm sick of just standing here." I nod quickly, and we (excluding Jessica) walk into the woods.

***'*'***

"Dude, I want some pie." I whispered as I gripped Sam's shoulder. We had been in the brush for about ten minutes, watching the house. No activity so far. If there was nothing still in another fifteen minutes, we were going to go inside.

"Fine, later alright? Sam looked quite annoyed with me. We were pretty sure that this was were dad was at. Yet, we hadn't seen anything. Suddenly, the front door to the house opened slightly. A familiar head pops out from behind the door, John's head. He gestures to something behind him, and a girl follows as he walks out of the house.

Sam starts to take off, but I throw my arm in front of him to stop him. "Not yet, we have to find out what is keeping dad there. Just wait to see what we are up against." We sit there silently as we watch the two walk across the lawn. A growl forces them to turn around. We see them before they do, a group of vampires.

They get ambushed before we have a chance to attack. John stands there, talking to what looks like the head of the pack. Sam and I have no choice but to wait for them to pack off. The main guy slides his fangs over his regular teeth before driving into battle.

* * *

**Alrighty.. Next chapter will be an action-packed one. I hope you guys enjoy this story so far.**

**Please review to let me know how I'm doing. Need some ideas of if I should continue or not. Questions and requests are always welcome! Thanks! Love you guys!**

**~See Ya Soon!**

**P.S. Im really sorry for the kind or short chappie. I needed this one to be short so the next can be longer.**


	6. The End

**Hey guys.. I have officially decided to discontinue this story. I'm really sorry about this to the people that actually read this. I just wasn't getting enough support to continue, and I wasn't into this story as much as I am into my others that I am currently working on. I hope you guys enjoyed this while it lasted.**

**Here is how I was going to end it and such, it may not be very good, but I don't write that well, as seen.**

So.. *cough cough* I was going to have John get captured, and the boys as well when they were trying to rescue him. Azazel was going to come in and steal his war boy. Dean was going to talk him into rescuing the other two otherwise he wasn't going to corporate with him. Azazel did so, and Dean indeed went to fight against the yellow-eyed demon's other children. He did great, just like his brother in the show. He died though when the devil's gate was open. Sam tried to get him out, but he failed. He never forgave himself for it though.

**Well... There is the ending. Hope those who followed aren't disappointed. I will be writing a new story, will be out shortly. Plus, a Doctor Who one.**

**~See Ya Soon!**


End file.
